


Chunt's Night

by kittiehawke



Category: Hello from the Magic Tavern
Genre: Literal skull fucking, M/M, Ropes of cum, animal on magical pizza construct porn, magical pizza construct, mozzarella, sexualization of pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke
Summary: After a long night of deep cheesy gazes, PizzaSkull and Chunt finally give into their carnal urges.





	

Ropes bro  
The alley behind the Vermilion Minotaur was narrow and deserted at this time of the night. The Chunt’s Night crowd had already stumbled home, after yet another epic variety show. The stars shone down on the forms of a badger, not any badger but the Badger King and his companion, PizzaSkull. 

Chunt huffled out a breath. His small badgery claws scaped along PizzaSkull’s cranium as his hips bucked wildly into the skull’s mouth. He was desperately clinging to the floating skull, lost in the delicious crusty sensations. 

PizzaSkull pulled back, the cock slipping from his mouth with a moist pop. Several strands of saliva clung to Chunt’s member, arcing from him to his wood-fired lover. 

“Chuntttttt” PizzaSkull moaned, his hot tomato-scented breath ghosting along enflamed skin as he enunciated all of the 6 T’s.

“Ohh yeah baby!!!!" Heedless of the danger of claws on crisp chewy crust, Chunt pulled him back onto his cock. He groaned, back arching as he thrust into the skull’s mouth. He was getting so close. PizzaSkull’s thick pepperoni-encrusted tongue danced around Chunt’s member, teasing along his length. 

Chunt slumped back against the wall, his cock spurting jets of gooey cum across PizzaSkull’s skull. It was ropey and thick, stretching between their two panting bodies. As PizzaSkull began to pull away it clung to pizza-y flesh. 

He coiled one gooey tendril around a claw, his mind still clouded with pleasure. This was different, stringier, stretchier… ropier. He tugged and it clung to PizzaSkull’s lips, getting thinner as the skull pulled away with a ghoulish grin. 

The transformation buzzed through Chunt’s nerves, his shape shifting magic awakening. His body shifting, fur disappearing and flesh becoming soft and cheesy. 

“I thought you only transformed after sex?” PizzaSkull gaped in surprise as he beheld Chunt’s new form. 

“It's a loose definition.” Chunt licked his newly delicious lips. “So how does one go about becoming pizza skull king?”


End file.
